1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a battery cover for a portable terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, portable terminals are communication devices that enable users to exchange communication signals with other users through wireless service providers. A user may use various services such as voice calling, text messaging, multimedia services, entertainment services, etc., provided by a portable terminal.
The portable terminals may be classified as bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals depending on the body structure type of the terminal. The bar-type terminal has a single housing with a transmitter unit, a receiver unit, and data input/output devices, etc. The flip-type terminal has a single housing with a transmitter unit, a receiver unit, and data input/out devices, etc., like the bar-type terminal, and further includes a flip cover to cover or uncover the data input device, which may be a keypad. The folder-type terminal has a pair of housings that are foldable together and a transmitter unit, a receiver unit, and data input/output devices appropriately arranged on the two housings. Recently, terminals with various opening and closing styles, including sliding-type terminals, popup-type terminals, and swing-type terminals, have been commercialized in order to meet users' various preferences.
Referring to FIG.10, a portable terminal 200 includes a battery 201 to supply electric power. The portable terminal 200 is supplied with electric power from the battery 201 and thus can perform functions such as voice calling, text message transmission/reception, etc. The battery 201 is typically mounted to a back surface 202 of the portable terminal 200. The back surface 202 of the portable terminal 200 has a parting line 211. The battery 201 makes up part of the appearance of the back surface 202 of the portable terminal 200. And with a larger capacity battery 201, the battery 201 protrudes from the back surface 202. Recently, design has been considered a significant issue in the development of the portable terminals and thus, the batteries are also designed and manufactured in consideration of the design of the portable terminals.
Portable terminals have become more and more compact and lightweight, and therefore, so have their batteries. The smaller the batteries, the smaller their capacity. That is, smaller batteries have shorter discharge duration times. To solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 10, a terminal 200 may be provided with a larger capacity battery 201. However, since a larger capacity battery has a thicker profile, the battery 201 may protrude from the back surface 202 of the terminal 200. In addition, since the battery 201 of the portable terminal 200 may be removable, the parting line 211 between the terminal 200 and the battery 201 may result in a bad terminal design.